The invention relates to cooking systems, and more particularly relates to such systems that employ automatic controls.
Automated cooking systems have been known in the past. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,883,801 describes a cooking system in which weight and geometry on a package are input to a computer (FIG. 16 and Col. 14, lines 35-58). U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,655 describes a weight sensor, including a pair of facing electrodes and an annular spacer, used in a microwave oven. (See the Abstract). U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,280 (the “'280 Patent”) describes a bar code on a food package that is read to look up in memory a stored cooking program. The cooking program can include cooking time, temperature and power level setting. (See the Abstract.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,041 describes a code reader in a microwave oven that reads a bar code on a food package in order to control an oven. (See the Abstract.) According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,928 (the “'928 Patent”), food weight and steam (or humidity) are detected to determine cooking time by a microwave oven. (See the Abstract and Col. 6 (FIG. 13)). Surface temperature detection is described at Col. 1, lines 22-23. U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,588 describes an optical device that reads cooking data. Another input device enters cooking restriction data. A computer operates a heater based on the cooking data and cooking restriction data. (See the Abstract.) The control of appliances over AC power lines and networks is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,798,945 (the “'945 Patent”) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,949,779 (the “'779 Patent”).
Although the '928 Patent employs two phases of operation, it does not take advantage of various detectable food parameters that enhance the resulting cooked food. Although the '928 Patent describes calculations carried out during the cooking process that depend in part on the type of food (e.g., Col. 10, lines 36-42), there is no attempt to arrange the calculations by products of food parameters and food-type-dependent coefficients that enhance the resulting food product and improve the efficiency of downloading from a remote location. Although the '928 Patent describes adjustment of power level (Col. 7, lines 1-5 and FIG. 9(b)), it ignores the advantages of varying power level based on detected food temperature.
None of the foregoing cooking systems controls the cooking process to reach the optimum taste consistently for an inexperienced homemaker. The present invention addresses this problem and provides a solution.